


How (Not) To Be A Heartbreaker

by moxuanyus



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxuanyus/pseuds/moxuanyus
Summary: Yamato has a tendency to portray himself as a homewrecker of sorts, but finds himself entering multiple healthy polyamorous relationships instead, much to his surprise.





	How (Not) To Be A Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> i had the pleasure of working with twitter user @sensuipan on the i7 flash bang! her art is included at the end of the fic, but definitely check it out on twitter too c:

When Yamato called himself a homewrecker, even in jest, he had an entirely different meaning to the word. Where he is now is a different story, but he keeps finding he has a knack for getting into situations that deviate from his expectations, and winding up deviating from his own expectations for himself alongside it all.

It’s the company he’s surrounding himself with, definitely, that’s causing it; he has no doubt about that. He started caring for the other members of IDOLiSH7 more deeply than expected, given his motivations for auditioning, and he supposes that was only the first step towards being this bastardized version of a homewrecker he is now.

Mitsuki and Nagi were first. Yamato isn’t sure when they started dating, exactly -- never bothered to ask. But he almost feels less certain of when _ he _ started dating them. More surreal still is the fact that he’d had a feeling about the two of them liking each other, but their confession to him came as a complete surprise. His blind spot is truly worrying.

Although, “complete” surprise might be overdoing it a little.

Yamato hadn’t been as subtle as he sometimes thought, he realized in retrospect. His admiration for Mitsuki was more clearly a crush than he had intended to broadcast at times. But that worked in his favor, since it was evidently mutual. Incredibly embarrassing, but with a happy ending.

“We’ve talked it over,” Mitsuki had said, dragging Yamato off to speak privately with he and Nagi. “And Nagi and I want to--”

Here, Nagi’s enthusiasm piqued, bursting through all of his restraint. “DATE YOU!”

Mitsuki looked fondly exasperated, and he sighed after a pause to collect himself. Yamato was endeared despite the startled feeling accompanying it. “...Yes, date you, but only after asking you out.” Here, Mitsuki gave Nagi a pointed look.

Yamato would have loved to know exactly how that talk went, because it could have easily been quite lengthy or _ extremely _ short, based solely on this interaction.

A nervous laugh felt like a pretty poor response to it all, and his, “Sorry?” wasn’t much better.

Mitsuki looked like he was taking pity on him, then. He was going to spell it out in baby steps, like Yamato was truly that incapable of wrapping his head around the concept -- and really, maybe he was.

“We like you -- both of us.” He blushes a little there, saying something so straightforward, and Yamato really wishes he could deny how it makes his heart flutter, but he can’t. “So we want to ask you out -- again, both of us.”

“You’re not… making me choose, right?” He gets a look for that, and a shake of their heads, simultaneously. “Then… sure.” It’s a less than eloquent, and less than enthusiastic response, but their faces light up nonetheless. They must know him better than he gives them credit for, because it’s like they can see past his underwhelming answer, through to the part of him that’s happy.

Honestly, Yamato reflects, he’s not even _ wrecking _ anything. Maybe there’s absolutely nothing left of the word that applies to him. People really can change...

It goes for he and Yuki, undoubtedly.

The fact that the two of them have history always made Yamato uncomfortable. There were bitter feelings beyond that, too, that had him attempting to put distance between himself and Yuki. But none of it stopped Yuki from feeling positively about him, apparently. Arguably, this was the bigger shock of the two, as a result. By comparison, Mitsuki and Nagi could be seen from a mile away.

But in actuality, it was always apparent that Yuki still wanted to be close to Yamato. However, taking the plunge to ask something like that is something different entirely. And, admittedly, it wasn’t the type of closeness Yamato suspected him of wanting. Yuki and Momo always seemed more than happy together, after all -- a married couple, practically. Or maybe literally. It makes Yamato wonder.

Sure, there were some suspicious things about the two of them and their manager -- or maybe even one of IDOLiSH7’s employees. Maybe both! (Definitely both, he couldn’t resist asking, eventually).

But even then, Yamato hadn’t seen the question coming.

“Yuki wants to ask you something!”

Just Yuki, despite Momo’s presence. Clearly, Momo would be involved in the matter by default, anyway. That’s only fair, Yamato thinks, and finds himself surprised at how quickly his way of thinking has adapted to considering polyamorous ventures. Still, the somewhat over-enthusiastic one chiming in suddenly, the calmer of the two approaching him with a question… It all made Yamato feel rather like he should have seen it coming. There should have been a sense of déjà vu.

But Yuki is entirely different from Mitsuki, and though he may seem like the more calm and collected one, he has a sort of… odd way of approaching things.

Unsuspecting, though full of mild trepidation as he was, Yamato responded, “Alright, what is it?”

“What sort of relationship with me is most comfortable to you?”

“That’s not how you ask something like this!” Momo was scolding quickly, Yamato grimacing immediately. “What Yuki _ means _ is that he’s interested in a relationship with you! He’s expecting you to say no… but how could anyone say no to someone as handsome as Yuki!?”

Yamato could think of a few ways.

And yet none of those ways are what came out of his mouth.

“At least buy me dinner first!”

He’d meant it as a joke, and yet found himself dragged to, frankly, a fantastic dinner with both Yuki and Momo. Yuki had been surprisingly serious about the entire affair as well. He gave Yamato time, though Yamato hadn’t realized that was what he was doing, between the dinner and further courting. It was some time before he approached the question again.

They had spent more time one on one, though Momo was prone to join them on occasion, and it had gotten more comfortable than Yamato was comfortable with, really. But there’s no taking back the intimacy they’ve somehow managed to build, even with the weird distance Yamato has a habit of maintaining. It’s true of him with Nagi and Mitsuki as well, though they’ve done quite well as wearing that wall down.

Yuki has determinedly and patiently done the same (and will probably continue to), so Yamato is able to see the question coming the next time.

“I really care about you, you know,” Yuki started, trying to approach it more delicately this time.

Yamato cut him off at the pass, however, with a bratty grin, masking whatever else the subject made him feel. “So you want to ask me out again?”

To his surprise, that made Yuki smile, soft and fond. “That’s right.”

Yamato sighed. “Fine. It’s not like I can ignore the tension between us forever, anyway, can I?”

He probably could have, once. But despite his intentions, he’s become a different person since joining IDOLiSH7 and reluctantly reunited with Yuki. For better or worse, Yamato thinks he’s happy like this.

Still, every now and then he wonders: does it make sense for someone who claimed to be a homewrecker to end up with three (and a half?) committed boyfriends, or is it ironic? He doesn’t mind if he never reaches an answer.


End file.
